A Maidens Worst Nightmare
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: Sophie finds out she's being hunted, Lee is out of jail, Silas is on the prowl, and Robert is soon unable to help with a sudden accident. Just what will our female do? Teaming up with the enemy won't be easy. Please R&R! Rated M just in case for future ch


A/N: Okay. My favorite movie in the world is the Da Vinci Code... so here's a fanfic dedicated and of it. Note: Let's all pretend that our beloved Silas did not die... okay?

Disclaimer: I WIIIISH I owned Silas... but, of course, I don't... except in my fantasy (smirk)

* * *

He walked the halls alone. "Rector...?" Silas's voice echoed through the empty hallways of a run down church in Europe.

"Silas... you came," Lee's voice sounded from the shadows. He came from the shadows as the blonde looked in his direction.

"Teacher? What have you called me here for?" Silas asked eerily. Lee gritted his teeth in aggression.

"It's that Langdon..." He twitched, clenching his cane in his gloved right hand.

"Robert Langdon?" Silas's eyes grew thin as he reminded himself of the trouble that man had put him through.

"I want him dead," Lee raised his voice slightly as a vein pulsed on his forehead. The blonde standing opposite of him drew back slightly.

"Kill... Robert Langdon...? What about that female...?" He asked, still in the dark of the subject.

"Sophie won't last long. But, it is top priority to take her hostage. We get her, Langdon will come straight to us," Lee finished. He started back into the shadows, but Silas caught his attention.

"Rector! Wait... hostage? Don't you think... that's a bit... well-" He tried to protest but was cut off with an angry Lee.

"Do you think I broke out of that prison to only visit with others? I WANT HIM DEAD!" He shouted annoyedly at the blonde.

"Yes, rector..." Silas backed away slowly, as Lee turned and strutted back into the shadows. 'If His teachings require the sacrifice of another, I shall please Him,' He thought, now running down the halls. He may have been the dog to his teacher, but he was slightly frightened of the man. He shook the thoughts from his mind, nevertheless, and stopped, panting slightly, as he reached the closed doors to the church front. Pushing them open, the blackness of night and the pelting droplets of liquid ran rapid throughout parts of Europe. He pulled his brown hood over his white-blonde hair and set off down the road back to his apartment to retrieve a weapon of choice. This time, he happened to be in the mood for a gun.

* * *

"Hn?" Robert awoke from his prolonged sleep of boredom. He was in the library and it was raining hard outside. He looked to his side, surprisedly, to see a familiar face greet him.

"Hey, code master. How's it going?" A pretty girl, wearing something of a business suit greeted the man with a smile.

"Oh... Sophie... what are you doing here... I thought you went with the priory..." Robert rubbed his eye wearily as he looked into her eyes.

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by..." She joked sarcastically.

"No really, Sophie... what are you doing here?" He questioned again. Her face hardened slightly.

"To tell you the truth, the priory isn't all that helpful... they watch me like a hawk..." She looked off to the side a bit saddened. "But... the real reason I'm here is... well, I need to speak with you, Robert," She said, tugging his tie from the table and leading him into a back room of the library.

"Ar- are we allowed in here...?" Robert asked, a bit unsure of what to say as they were both cramped into the small room.

"Yes! Of course we are! My great uncle owns this place," She looked at Robert, who was now blushing greatly at her looming over him.

'Stop thinking like that, Langdon! Stop it!' He told himself, closing his eyes, trying not to look at her breasts. "Well... um... why are we in here...? It's a bit... like...a closet..." He stuttered, squirming slightly.

"Well..." She said in that deep sexy voice. (Well, that's what he thinks of it) "I'm being hunted," Sophie stated, looking Robert right in the eyes, only making him blush more.

"Hunted? By who? That sounds a bit cannibalish..." Robert mused.

"Yes. It is... I'm not sure, exactly, who, but three of the priory have been killed off," Her eyes softened as she recalled one of them being very close to her.

"Three... of the priory...?" Robert reiterated.

"Yes..." Was all Sophie could reply. Robert was about to respond, but was cut off by her.

"Here! Take this!" She shoved a magnum .12 pistol into his hands.

"Wha- What are you doing with a magnum pistol, Sophie...? Are you really that serious abou-" He was cut off again. This time, she clapped a hand over his mouth. He blushed with her touch.

"Shh!" She demanded of him as she glanced worriedly at the window in the door. Robert stayed quiet as footsteps were heard and the lights went out in the library. His eyes suddenly shot open.

'We're locked in here!' He thought, jumping to conclusions once again. 'Wait... maybe Sophie has a key...' He thought, hopefully. "Sophie...?" His voice came out muffled under her polished hand.

"I said 'shh', Langdon!" She whispered arrogantly at him.

"But, Sophie!" Robert tried to reprimand her, but was cut off as he heard voices outside the door.

* * *

"You better not be joking about this, Silas!" A man's voice entered the duo's ears in the closet.

"I swear on our rector I am not..." They heard a voice hiss from outside the door. "Speaking of rector... he told me-" The man's voice was silenced.

"Silas... The walls have ears..." The other man's voice beckoned in a whisper. To Sophie's and Robert's horror, the soft, muffled footsteps of one man approaching the closet in what seemed like a pathetic excuse for silence.

"Langdon... come here..." Sophie shoved open a vent in the back of the darkened room. Robert's eyes darted from the window, to Sophie, to the vent. He swallowed and reluctantly left the safety of the closet.

After Robert fit himself into the vent, he stationed himself next to his lovely assistant, who was now taking charge, and waited as she put the vent back into position. He gulped as he heard the closet door being opened.

"Silas... we have a rat in here... and I intend to find them. Both of them," The voice said as Robert and Sophie jumped when they heard the 'both' part.

"Langdon! Crawl... crawl for your life," Sophie pushed him further into the vent. Robert hesitated, frightened, but crawled reluctantly farther down.

"The vent..." Robert and Sophie both stopped dead in their crawl as they heard one of the voices say the two words.

"No..." Robert breathed.

"Crawl! It's our only hope, unless you have a way out of this vent, Langdon!" Sophie pushed him on.

"No, I don't have a-... wait a minute," He stopped. They could now hear the sound of the vents' cover being taken off it's hinges for the second time.

"Robert! We don't have a minute!" Sophie said hastily.

"Oh, so you just happen to come barging into my life once more and now your giving me orders? Well, you can just hold out one second longer, Miss Neveu!" He cried, sarcastically. She scowled him, but breathed deeply as she heard the familiar sound of crawling. "Robert, hurry!" She eyed him as he squinted, pressing his hand to his temple, trying to recall anything that could help at a time like this.

'Guns? No... the bullet's could ricochet off the walls and kill us all if we're not careful. A knife would be helpful write now... if it was a steak knife...' He sighed and thought harder as the crawling got louder. He ignored it and continued thinking. 'Weight! That's it! If we add enough weight to a given amount of area, I'm sure this thing will bust!'

"Sophie! We have to get them right on us!" Robert said, looking at her baffled face.

"You mean... like... sit here until they come and shoot us?" Sophie's right eye twitched slightly.

"If they're smart... they won't shoot!" Robert smiled.

'How the hell can he simply smile at the fact that we'll be shot to death?' "That's just it, Robert! Do you not remember that name? One of them mentioned the name of 'Silas'! He's one of Lee's dogs! If he's out her hunting us down, then that means Lee's back and he's probably not too happy about you getting him thrown in jail!" Sophie glared at Robert, who looked surprisedly at her.

"_I_ got him thrown in jail? _I _did? _We_ did, Sophie! _We_!" He grew slightly angry at her, but was mind-boggled as Silas came around the corner with a gun pointed in their direction.

"You will hand over the girl, Langdon," He demanded as he cocked the gun in their direction. Sophie clutched Robert slightly.

"Robert..." She whispered, slightly angry. "You said they wouldn't shoot!"

"Well... I said if they were smart! But, you know how the evil genius thing works! One guy controls all the planning, and the others are just lackeys!" Robert whispered back. "What for?" Robert demanded, edging himself and Sophie closer to the blonde. 'Gotta get closer...' He thought. Sophie was slightly stunned by Robert's strange actions.

"Robert... what are you doing?" She whispered, reluctantly pulling back.

"Weight! Remember?" He whispered arrogantly back. "You want her? Then you'll have to take her from me!" Robert said, daring Silas to approach him. The blonde didn't seem too happy about his cockiness. He started to crawl forward, but was stopped. A Cardinal rounded the corner and grabbed Silas by the shoulder.

"Silas! Don't shoot!" The Cardinal warned the youngest of the quad.

"But..." He protested.

"No! The bullets will ricochet off the walls! We'll all be killed!" He said, taking the gun from the blonde, who twitched slightly at his demands.

"I told you..." Robert mused to an annoyed Sophie, who scolded him and looked at the new duo in the vent.

"It won't hold our weight..." Silas suddenly said, his eyes widening slightly at the thought of falling into a random room with possible random pointy objects below them. This made the Cardinal and Sophie slightly uneasy.

"Exactly," Robert said, smirking, as if he were a mad genius.

"Robert!" Sophie protested as he crawled straight for the other stunned duo.

"Stay back! Silas is right! It will collapse!" The Cardinal crawled in front of Silas, determined to protect the young blonde. Robert didn't stop and with the combined weight of himself and the Cardinal alone, the vent collapsed.

Silas sprung backwards, grasping his gun in his hands as Sophie let a scream escape her lips from across the newly ruptured gap. The two crawled over to the hole to see what had become of the two men who fell.

"ROBERT! YOU ALRIGHT?" Sophie cried from above, as the smoke cleared below them. No one answered. "ROBERT!" She cried again, this time getting the reply of a gunshot.

* * *

A/N: Well... I really dunno where this fic is going... AND it's hard to imagine four adults crawling in a vent. BUT! Oh well... I suppose I have no imagination... then again.. should I at the age of fourteen..? Well... maybe when I'm older and I look back on this, I'll be able to imagine it. Hehe... lol. Well... see you next chapter... (I hope I make it that far...) 


End file.
